


Hard-Arsed Romance

by AstroFighter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Humour, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroFighter/pseuds/AstroFighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indra and Clarke together...WHAT????</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard-Arsed Romance

**Hard-Arsed Romance**

 

Clarke looked up at Indra with enchanted eyes. She couldn't look away from the hardened warrior. Her fingers tracing the scares of her beautiful face.

 

Indra's face remained stoic, even though she was wearing a suit, Clarke was wearing a white dress and this was their wedding day.

 

“Indra,” Clarke moaned in front of the whole chapel, “take me you sweet fool!”

 

Indra, remaining silent, simply whisked Clarke away into her arms and dipped her in front of everyone. They all cheered, except for Lexa.

 

The Commander crying out, “Clarke was meant to be mine! Damn you Indra and you woman charming ways! You're the womaniser to end all womanisers!”

 

Lexa pointed outside as the Clans most well known womanisers slowly jumped off a bridge.

 

Indra merely grunted non-committally.

 

Lexa merely began crying, running from the church.

 

Bellamy and Octavia on the other hand were cry, for truly they both wanted Indra to themselves!

 

….

 

“AH!” Clarke yelled, waking from the nightmare to end all nightmares!

 

Lexa immediately sat up, reaching for a knife, until she turned to her distressed love.

 

“What is it?” Lexa questioned.

Clarke just shook her head. “You don't want to know...what a terrible dream.”

 

Lexa merely took the blonde into her arms kissing her forehead gently.

 

….

 

_At the exact same time across from the camp!_

 

Indra awoke smiling, “You will be mine Clarke! If it's the last thing I do!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys has as fun reading as I had writing!


End file.
